warframefandomcom_zh_tw-20200213-history
武器强化
, an example of a Weapon Augment Mod.]] Syndicate point gauge representing Justice, shown half full.]] Weapon Augments are Syndicate-related effects that are either added to existing weapons (via Weapon Augment mods), or are inherent in the weapons themselves (as in the case of Syndicate weapons). Weapon Augments mods and weapons provide a unique feature when equipped (held in hand): all affinity earned by the weapon during a mission is converted into Syndicate Points that accumulate within said weapon, visible as a gauge besides the weapon's ammo counter represented by the icon of the Syndicate the Weapon Augment originated from. In the case of Weapon Augment mods, the required Syndicate Points required to fill the gauge is dependent upon the mod rank: higher ranking mods require less points to fill the gauge (1000 at max), while Syndicate weapons require 1000 points regardless of their level. Once the weapon earns enough points, it unleashes a radial explosion that deals 1000 elemental damage within a 25 meter radius with guaranteed Status Effect proc. The explosion also restores one of the Warframe's attributes by 25%, and provides a temporary buff to the Warframe visible as a circular aura from the Warframe's feet and smoke from the Warframe's body. The specific effects are dependent on which Syndicate the Weapon Augment came from, and are different between Syndicates. The radial explosion has a 10-second cooldown time after detonation, during which the weapon will not convert any affinity into points, and all previously collected points are reset to zero. Also, only Affinity earned by the equipped weapon with the Augment is converted; while shared Affinity such as from Affinity Orbs, Challenge Rewards, casting Warframe Powers etc. are converted, Affinity from kills via Warframe Powers and other weapons do not contribute to the gauge since these sources do not give the equipped weapon any affinity. Weapon Augment Effects The following are the radial explosion effects associated with each Syndicate: The radial explosion has 100% proc rates except for Blast which procs stun instead, which opens them for Counterattack Finishers. The buffs are temporary and only last 30 seconds. Note that temporary buffs take their values from the Warframe's base starting stats and not its total, ex. a Level 30 Warframe with 1,290 total Health using Vitality affected by New Loka's Purity buff will only receive a temporary health buff of 38 (rounded up from 37.5), calculated off its base unranked Health of 150. The instant restoration effect however uses the total amount including mods, ex. a Warframe with 1,290 total Health will have 323 Health restored upon the Purity effect initiating. Weapon Augment Mods Weapon Augment Mods are special Mods that can only be acquired as offerings from Syndicates. Unlike other weapon mods, each Weapon Augment Mod is exclusive to a single particular weapon, and provides said weapon with buffs that are either better than an equivalent kind of mod for lesser mod points, or gives them unique buffs. They also provide the weapon they are equipped on with their respective Syndicate's Radial Effect. All weapon augments Mods can be acquired by reaching Rank 4 with any Syndicate, with each mod requiring 25,000 Standing to purchase. While Weapon Augments can only be purchased from the Syndicate selling them, they can be freely traded to other players after purchase, even among those with an opposing Syndicate. List of Weapon Augment Mods Syndicate Weapons Syndicate Weapons are exclusive armaments that can only be bought from Syndicates, which are modified versions of pre-existing weapons with altered stats, as well as having the innate Radial effects of their respective Syndicates available when equipped. These weapons can be identified by their different color schemes from the standard versions, and by the presence of the Syndicate's logo. Syndicate Weapons can be acquired by attaining Rank 5 - the highest rank - with a Syndicate, with each weapon costing 100,000 Standing to purchase, and requires an available weapon slot. Unlike other weapons, Syndicate weapons can be traded between players, however only unranked and non-upgraded weapons without Orokin Catalyst and Forma installed can be traded. List of Syndicate Weapons Notes *Syndicate points earned by a weapon have no direct relation to Standing points, even though the affinity gained by the weapon contributes directly to Standing point gain. **There is no restriction on the use of Weapon Augment mods by different syndicates, even ones that are in opposition to each other, ex. a player wearing an Arbiters of Hexis Sigil can still use mods from The Perrin Sequence and benefit from using Sequence radial effects. By the same token, Syndicate Weapons can be freely used by any player regardless of Syndicate allegiance. *The amount of affinity required to fill the gauge scales with the amount + Syndicate Points the mod gives, i.e. their rank. **When unranked (+0.25 Points), Weapon Augment Mods require 4000 affinity to fill their respective gauges. **At maxed rank (+1 Points), Weapon Augment Mods require 1000 affinity to fill their respective gauges. *Shared affinity from allies in a party contribute to Syndicate point gain, allowing players to earn points and activate the radial explosion even if they do not kill enemies. * Affinity boosters effectively allow players to fill their meters twice as fast since they double affinity gain. *It is possible to have up to three different radial buff effects active at once if players use a Primary, Secondary and Melee weapon equipped with Weapon Augment Mods from each Syndicate, and then switching between them once each activates their radial effect. *Radial Effects are considered powers, and can thus affect enemies on opposite sides of the Rift Plane. *Radial Effects can deal headshots, and can be used to accomplish the Head Hunter Challenge Reward. *Radial Effect kills give 100% affinity to a player's Warframe, and none to the Syndicate weapon or the weapon with the Syndicate mod. Bugs *Occasionally, the status buffs given to the player will not reset once the cooldown period is up. For example a player may get an energy bonus, which will not normally expire when it should. See Also *Syndicates Category:集团奖励 Category:MOD Category:武器强化MOD